1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load port device where a container housing a wafer is installed at the time of processing the wafer and a cleaning gas introducing method into the container on the load port device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing steps of semiconductors, wafers are transported between respective processing apparatuses using a container called a FOUP or so. When the wafers are processed, the container is installed on an installation stand of a load port device mounted on respective processing apparatuses, and the load port device communicates between a space in a transport container and a space in a processing room. This makes it possible to take out the wafers from the transport container using a robot arm or so and deliver the wafers to the processing room.
In the environment of a container housing wafers, it is preferred to maintain an inactive state and a cleanliness that exceed a predetermined level so as to protect the surfaces of the wafers from oxidation and contamination. As a method for improving an inactive state and a cleanliness of a gas in the transport container, Patent Document 1 proposes a load port apparatus introducing a cleaning gas into a transport container via a bottom hole formed on the bottom surface of the transport container.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-5607A